SPD A love story: The musical 2
by robson3010
Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be. read sequal before thi
1. Accidentally in Love

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be, meanwhile Boom is struggling to ask Kat a very special question.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

As the last note faded into nothingness. Kat and Boom just stood there kissing like there was no tomorrow. This time they both wanted to make sure that is relationship worked. Forever.

_1 year later_

"1,2,3." Kat said, tapping two drumsticks together and tapping the drums three times before Carl joined in on his guitar. They then worked together to create a tune for about 15 seconds before tapping the drums three times again; Boom then started singing.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
__What's the problem I don't know  
__Well maybe I'm in love  
__Think about it every time  
__I think about it  
__Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
__Just to cure it cos I can't ignore it if it's love  
__Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
__Turn a little faster  
__Come on, come on  
__The world will follow after  
__Come on, come on  
__Cause everybody's after love_

As he was singing, he kept making eye contact with Kat and smiling, making Kat smile and almost lose concentration with her drums, it had been a surprise for everyone when Kat told them she could play the drums, because of her rebel teenage years back on her home planet, Feline, one of her ex's showed her how to play. She replaced Grace when she, Kate and Jamie got transferred to another base and was forced to leave the band.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
__Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
__Melting under blue skies  
__Belting out sunlight  
__Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender  
__To the strawberry ice cream  
__Never ever end of all this love  
__Well I didn't mean to do it  
__But there's no escaping your love_

The whole room sang along with the next verse.

_These lines of lightening  
__Mean we're never alone  
__Never alone, no, no_

Boom started singing on his own again.

_Come on, come on  
__Move a little closer  
__Come on, come on  
__I want to hear you whisper  
__Come on, come on  
__Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on  
__Jump a little higher  
__Come on, come on  
__If you feel a little lighter  
__Come on, come on  
__We were once  
__Upon a time in love_

Outside, all the rangers were listening at the practise and mentally dancing along. The band had gotten used to this because every time Kat or Boom left to go to band practise, the rangers would follow and crowd outside to listen.

_We're accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love  
__Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love  
__Accidentally_

_Come on, come on  
__Spin a little tighter  
__Come on, come on  
__And the world's a little brighter  
__Come on, come on  
__Just get yourself inside her_

_Love …I'm in love_

Kat and Carl stopped playing a second after Boom stopped singing, listening outside, they heard all the rangers cheering and clapping.

"How was that then guys?" Kat asked them.

"Fantastic." Was the reply they got.

Kat smiled and shook her head, before facing Carl, who was wanting to say something.

"OK," he said, "That should be enough for today, I'll contact you when we're able to get next practise in, is there anything important which means we can't do practise coming up Kat?"

"Not that I know of," answered Kat, being literally second-in-command only to Cruger, she knew all of this stuff, "I'll tell you if there is going to be though."

"Good, like I said, I will contact you when we can practise again.

"Good," Kat said, "You two better get back to training." She directed this at Ben and Carl, who were cadets, unlike Boom.

* * *

When they were gone, Boom and Kat did their regular duties afterwards, such as making sure the lockers were locked and that sheets were put over the piano and drums to protect them. Afterwards, they locked the door and tried to get the keys though the caretaker's too-small-for-so-many-keys letterbox.

"He's probably got his earphones on again, listening to the classics." Kat complained as they struggled.

"You're going to have to kick them though again." Boom told them as he stood back.

Kat took a few steps back and ran at the door, going into a jumping kick when she was almost there and kicking the keys, causing them to go flying into the room. They winced when they heard a loud smash and yelling from inside.

"Here we go again." Boom said before taking Kat's hand and running down the corridor, they almost reached the corner when the caretaker came out and gave chase.

After running for a few minutes, Kat looked behind her to see the caretaker was still on their tail. Turning the corner they saw the familiar sight of Cruger and the rangers walking the way they were going. Letting go of each other's hands they ran around them and joined together again.

"What the?" Sky asked at the sight.

"Joe's after you again ain't he Kat?" Cruger called to the running technician

"Yep." She managed to yell out before running round a corner out of sight again.

"That's the sixth vase you're broke this month Kat." Joe yelled as he ran after Kat, also turning the corner and vanishing out of sight.

"This has to be good." Jack said before running of after Joe, the team following him, though Sky sighed and rolled his eyes before following.

Cruger sighed and kept walking the way he was going, he knew Joe chased everyone who made a big mess in the base, to make them clean it up, everyone but him anyway.

* * *

After about five minutes, Joe realised he had lost them and went back to his office to clean up the pieces of the broken vase himself, a couple of corridors away though, Kat and Boom were leaning against the wall, getting their breath back, though soon, they were both laughing their heads off with the other rangers, who had caught up with her.

"Doing that is so fun," Kat told the other rangers, after she had calmed down a bit, "Joe never catches us, we're too fast."

They all started walking towards the command centre.

"Six vases broke this month huh Kat?" Z asked Kat, smirking.

"That guy needs to get a bigger letterbox, he tells us to put it though and they don't fit, and he's got his headphones on so loud that he can't hear us if he's in there." Kat replied, making all the others laugh.

They rangers went into the command centre while Kat and Boom kept going to Kat's lab. Walking it, Kat walked right over to the CD player, since they were planning on reconfiguring the zords.

"Kat," Boom said, grabbing the stopwatch and walking over to her, "The orange tree over the road is doing a karaoke night tomorrow, and I was wondering if you might want to go with me?"

Kat inserted a CD and looked up to face him, "I'll love too."

"Excellent," he went over and kissed her, then he picked up the stopwatch, "3, 2, 1, Go!" at go, he started the stopwatch and Kat started the music and they started trying to reconfigure the zords as quickly as they could.

* * *

A/N: Here's the sequal, something that is fully planned out in my head but not on paper this time (song lyrics will be printed out a scribbed all over tomorrow when I can use my college's paper!) End of half-term today and I have just become a avon repsenstive (like my mum) so updates might not be as regular as usual.

I decided to use 'Accidentally in love' because it a good song to start a sequal to a love story and Boom's only chance at a solo song.

So please, read, review and enjoy.


	2. Suddenly I see

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be, meanwhile Boom is struggling to ask Kat a very special question.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

The next night, Kat met Boom outside of the base. Holding hands, they walked down the street to the pub down the road.

"We defeated another criminal today," Kat said to Boom, they both remembered, it had been a tough fight, requiring Cruger to morph and go in, but finally they managed to get it contained, "I dread to think what would happen if the rangers got defeated."

"Grumm would have control of the earth of the rangers got defeated," Boom answered, causing Kat to look at him, a bit annoyed, "But they will never be defeated, they get stronger everyday."

"Ya," Kat agreed, "Here it is."

As they went in, the saw it was a bit crowded, on stage was a man who couldn't sing to save his life, but the crowd was still cheering him on.

"That guy has some pure nerve," Boom yelled to Kat over the cheering, "No wonder they're cheering."

Kat and Boom made their way to the bar and ordered drinks, sitting on bar stools they saw the man finish his song and bow to the still cheering crowd, he left the stage and went back to his mates, who didn't look to pleased as they all reached into their pockets and took out notes, giving them to him.

"OK," the pub owner stepped on stage and spoke to the audience, "next song is a solo female song, which of you ladies would like to have a go?"

Looking around, he saw that no one was wanting to go on stage and sing.

Boom turned to Kat, "Why don't you go?"

"Maybe later." She replied.

"No-one?" the pub owner pleaded, but still no one put their hands up, "Well looks like the spotlight will have to pick."

Still carrying the microphone, he walked over to the controls of the spotlights on stage and began to control them, everyone watched as the light went over everyone. It circled around everyone a couple of times before finally stopping. On Kat.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Kat muttered, as she felt the light around her.

The bar owner stepped back on stage, "Lets have the lovely lady by the bar come up here please."

With everyone looking at her, Kat slowly got up and walked towards the stage, sincerely hoping that no one from the base was here. After she had got on stage, everyone was quiet and looking at her.

"Screen is over here," he muttered to her, nodding towards the flat screen TV on the other side of the bar, then he spoke to the rest of crowd, "Now, it's for Suddenly I see." He gave the microphone to Kat and walked over to the sound system. Pressing a button music started up. Kat took a deep breath and looked at the screen.

_Her face is a map of the world  
__Is a map of the world  
__You can see she's a beautiful girl  
__She's a beautiful girl  
__And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
__The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
__It makes you calm  
__She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see(Suddenly I see)_

As soon as she started the chorus, the formally quiet crowd started clapping along with her, she also slightly paused to hear back-up singers on the bits where the words weren't taken out of the CD.

_This is what I wanna be  
__Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
__Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
__Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
__Why the hell it means so much to me_

_I feel like walking the world  
__Like walking the world  
__You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
__She's a beautiful girl  
__She fills every corner like she's born in black and white  
__Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
__What you heard  
__She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

_Suddenly I see(Suddenly I see)_

At this, the crowd started cheering, not at Kat's nerve, but because they knew she was a good singer, hearing this, Kat would have grinned if she wasn't singing. Using it to spur her on she pouring more of her heart her heart into the song and began enjoying herself.

_This is what I wanna be  
__Suddenly I see(Suddenly I see)  
__Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see(Suddenly I see)  
__This is what I wanna be  
__Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
__Why the hell it means so much to me_

_And she's taller then most  
__And she's looking at me  
__I can see her eyes looking from a page of a magazine  
__She makes me feel like I could be a tower  
__A big strong tower  
__The power to be  
__The power to give  
__The power to see_

_(Suddenly I see)  
__She got the power to be  
__The power to give  
__The power to see_

_(Suddenly I see)  
__She got the power to be  
__The power to give  
__The power to see_

_(Suddenly I see)  
__She got the power to be  
__The power to give  
__The power to see_

_(Suddenly I see)  
__She got the power to be  
__The power to give  
__The power to see_

_Suddenly I see(Suddenly I see)  
__This is what I wanna be  
__Suddenly I see(Suddenly I see)  
__Why the hell it means so much to me_

_(Suddenly I see)  
__This is what I wanna be  
__Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
__Why the hell it means so much to me_

_(Suddenly I see)  
__Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
__Why the hell it means so much to me_

_(Suddenly I see)  
__Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
__Why the hell it means so much me_

When she had finished, the whole pub exploded with cheers, reminding both Kat and Boom of their first contest. As Kat looked around in shock and the reaction her singing had got. The pub owner came up and gently took the microphone from her hands.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Kat."

"Hey," he said into the microphone, and everyone quieted down, "That was a superb performance by Kat, who liked her?" the whole pub cheered in response, causing Kat to grin, "OK, more songs coming up in a few minutes, so you can get your drinks."

Kat got down and went over to Boom, who was smiling. Just as they were going to order another drink, the bar owner came over.

"You're SPD aren't you?" he asked Kat.

"Yes," Kat answered slowly, "How do you know."

"I go out a lot, and a couple of times I have had to hide from battles," the bar owner replied, "Every time the bad guy gets into a robot I hear 'Kat send the zords' come from the rangers."

"Oh," Kat was relieved he had a good reason to know she was SPD, "That's me they are talking too, I work with the rangers themselves."

"Well you might want to know that there is a rumour that the rangers are fighting a criminal right now." He said to her.

Kat and Boom looked at each other in shock, then to the bar owner, then to each other again.

"Gotta go," Boom said, and they ran out the bar and up the road back to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile in the command centre, the rangers were keeping an eye out for criminal when the alarms went off. Looking at the screen they saw another of Grumm's monsters.

"Come on," Cruger said, getting out his morpher, "Morph up."

"You're coming with us sir?" Sky asked.

"Yes," Cruger answered, "This one is tough and you will need all the force you can get."

"SPD EMERENGY!"

As they zoomed past the orange tree pub, their vehicles weren't heard because of all the cheering Kat was getting while she was singing, though someone going into the pub saw them.

When they got there, the criminal turned around and smiled at them, he looked just like Bugglesworth, just a bit darker.

"You look just like one of our caught monsters," Z told him.

"What, Bugglesworth?" this monster's voice was dark and creepy, unlike the childish and annoying tones of Bugglesworth, "he was based on me.

"Well," Jack told him, "You will be going down exactly the same as that toy-maker creep!"

Cruger took out his shadow sabre, activated it and they all charged. He swiped at all of them but they all managed to dodge him and try and get some shots in, which he blocked. Swiping a bit more, he managed to hit Sky and Bridge, sending them flying back. Syd and Z then managed to hit him from behind and when he turned to try and attack the girls, Jack got his delta blasters and shot at him.

"Hey," Cruger shouted and he turned around to see Cruger come down from the air and slash him, sending him flying back.

"Are you ready to come in quietly?" Jack said to him, getting out his morpher.

"No, I will put you out of service for 5 years." He said, he put his hand in front of him so his palm was facing them, his palm then began to glow. Cruger stepped in front of the rangers with his shadow sabre held in front of him, thinking he was going to deflect a missile. Golden light shot out of the criminals hand and went right though all the rangers.

* * *

Kat and Boom rushed into the command centre to see the gold light rush right though all the rangers, they glowed bright gold for a second before the rangers and the light disappeared.

"NO!" Kat yelled at the screen, as Boom stared in shock at it.

As the criminal laughed evilly, Kat started to get upset, so Boom hugged her.

"They will be back Kat," he said to her, "I know they will, they will come back."

"I sure hope so Boom," Kat replied, "We don't stand a chance without them."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is a bit late, it's because i'm a avon rep now and because of college and driving lessons, i don't have much time to write my chapters, this was finished off in lesson while the teacher was out of the class on someone about first aid (everyone is playing games anyway) Anyway, wonder what will happen to the rangers who disappeared (sure you figured out though.) i don't have enough songs to put a song on every chapter so later, there is probably going to be a couple of chapters without songs.

'Suddenly I see' was a request from the best reviewer of these series of stories, so this song is for Blueberry Blaster.

Next chapter soon, i hope, i have to get a order in for sunday.

So please, read, review and enjoy.


	3. My heart will go on

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be, meanwhile Boom is struggling to ask Kat a very special question.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

Kat and Boom rushed into the command centre to see the gold light rush right though all the rangers, they glowed bright gold for a second before the rangers and the light disappeared.

"NO!" Kat yelled at the screen, as Boom stared in shock at it.

As the criminal laughed evilly, Kat started to get upset, so Boom hugged her.

"They will be back Kat," he said to her, "I know they will, they will come back."

"I sure hope so Boom," Kat replied, "We don't stand a chance without them."

_5 years later_

In a graveyard next to a church, a gravestone opened to reveal a secret tunnel. Out of the tunnel, a woman stepped out; this woman was Kat Manx. She only looked a couple of years older then 5 years ago, when she witnessed Cruger and the other rangers disappear in a sheet of gold light. She had waited for them to return, but they never did.

As she walked, she was holding a large bunch of flowers, just visible on the ring finger of her left hand was a gold ring. But the most noticeable is that she had a swollen stomach, she was clearly pregnant, heavily by the look of it.

Kat walked over to a grave and knelt down in front of it, putting the flowers in a small hole in front of the grave, allowing them to stand probably.

_Every night in my dreams  
__I see you, I feel you,  
__That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
__And spaces between us  
__You have come to show you go on_

She placed her hand on the ground in front of her, on the grave

_Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
__And last for a lifetime  
__And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
__One true time I hold to  
__In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

There was a bright golden light a couple of gravestone behind Kat, but she didn't notice anything. Cruger and the rest of the rangers suddenly appeared, unmorphed and on the floor. Sitting up, they looked around before all looking in Kat's direction when they heard a voice they recognised, a singing voice.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
__And I know that my heart will go on  
__We'll stay forever this way_

Cruger and the rangers pecked over and around headstones to see Kat kneeling at a grave, singing her heart out.

_You are safe in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

All the rangers were shocked at the small part of the song they heard, and curious as why she was by a grave, they didn't say anything but kept quiet as Kat started talking to the person buried in front of her.

"Hey," she said, "it's been 5 years to the day since they disappeared, the rangers," the rangers looked at each other in shock, "We didn't stand much of a chance without them, didn't take long for Grumm to take over didn't it," Cruger barely held back a growl, "3 years since we married and 7 months since they killed you. I wish we could be a family like you promised, but it wasn't your fault you couldn't keep it, you only knew I was pregnant for a week."

The rangers looked at each other in shock again.

"Pregnant?" Z mouthed to Jack, so shrugged as they turned back to listen to Kat again."

"I'm due any day now, and it's going to be a girl, little Sydney Elizabeth, for the two missing girls of our family," This caused Syd and Z to smile as the rest looked at them. Before she could say anything else, the gravestone opened again, making Cruger and the other rangers to hide behind the gravestones. Out came another young woman, her long blonde hair on two ponytails. She looked around and saw Kat, developing a sympathetic look, she walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kat, you shouldn't be out here, not with the baby so close to coming." The woman said gently, the group hidden by the gravestone recognised her voice as Sophie's.

"I used to see him everyday Sophie," Kat replied, "and even if he's dead, that will not be any different."

"Oh Kat." Sophie knelt down and guided Kat into a gentle embrace, which was returned, "Come on, lets go in." The two slowly got up and went back in the tunnel, allowing the gravestone to cover it up again.

Slowly the rangers got up from behind the gravestones and walked over to the gravestone Kat was singing at. Syd knelt down and gently pushed aside the flowers, allowing them to see what was written on the stone, reading it, they all gasped, for it said.

**Here lies**

**Boom Johnston **

**Beloved Son, Husband, Friend and Father-to-be**

**R.I.P**

"Oh my God, Boom!" Syd cried, before the other pounced on her and covered her mouth, shutting her up. Everyone then looked at the gravestone hid the tunnel which Kat and Sophie was in, hoping they didn't hear them.

In the tunnel, Kat and Sophie froze when they heard Syd's outburst, both knew her long enough to recognise the pink rangers voice.

"Come on," Kat rushed up the stairs back up the surface as fast as her stomach would allow.

The girls came back out before the rangers had time to hide themselves. Staring at the group they all thought they would never see again.

"Hi Kat," Jack said, knowing that the girls were going to be angry and he wasn't wanting a slap, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she replied, half registering what he had said, once the shock had started the wear off, she started to get very angry. But before she had the chance to shout at them, she felt a large pain in her stomach, causing her to bend forward and hold her stomach in pain.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Sophie asked, worried as she went over and put her hand on her shoulder comfortably, while the rest of the team was worried about what they were seeing.

"Kat." Cruger asked slowly, getting very worried about his old friend.

While leaning forward, still in pain, Kat felt a familiar feeling that she had when she had gone in premature labour with her first child, a boy who died shortly afterwards.

Looking up at the group, she managed to gasp out, "My water has just broken." Before putting her head down again and screaming in pain as her baby tried to fight her way out of her.

* * *

A/N: Can't say much, parents are starting to get angry. so gotta go

My heart will go on is one of my favourite songs along with 'i will always love you' from the first one.

So please, read, review and enjoy.


	4. God help the outcasts

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be, meanwhile Boom is struggling to ask Kat a very special question.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

Note: There is going to be 2 Syd's, pink-ranger Syd and Kat's new baby girl, Sydney. In order to sperate them, pink-ranger Syd will only be referred to as Syd, while Kat's baby girl will only be referred to as Sydney.

* * *

Looking up at the group, she managed to gasp out, "My water has just broken." Before putting her head down again and screaming in pain as her baby tried to fight her way out of her.

It was only Sophie's cyborg programming that stopped her from panicking when Kat said that, all the others were looking at Kat in shock and panic.

"Don't just stand there," she told them, "Get her inside." Jack and Sky rushed over and grabbed Kat's upper arms, gently guiding her back into the tunnel as Sophie grabbed her communicator.

"Felix," she said into it, "Get ready, Kat's in labour."

"Right, get her as far as you can to the medical room," Felix replied, "I'll get a team to meet you halfway."

"Good, meet you there." Sophie put her communicator back and rushed back in the tunnel after all the others.

After a couple of minutes walking, the medical team caught up with Kat, loaded her on a stretcher and rushed off with her. By the time the group got to the medical room, Kat was already in there and they could hear screaming.

"Mental note to self," Syd said, "If I ever meet someone and want kids, remember this."

After about half an hour, everyone was getting headaches from Kat's screaming, after they heard a baby's cry, they all sighed in relief, not because of the baby's safe delivery, but because Kat had finally stopped screaming in pain.

"I better go in there." Sophie knocked on the door and Felix answered it, "Can I come in Felix?"

"Sure," he replied, Sophie then disappeared and the door was closed, after about 10 minutes, Sophie stuck her head round the door.

"Want to come in?" she asked the group, they all nodded and went into the room, to be greeted by the sight of Kat sitting up on a bed holding her baby girl in a pink blanket and hat, looking up she smiled at them.

"Congratulations Kat," Syd cried, and along with Z, ran over to Kat and hugged her, "Little girl, what's her name?" they didn't really want to admit that they had been listening to Kat talking to Boom earlier.

"Sydney Elizabeth Johnston," Kat answered once Syd and Z had released her, "After the two lost girls of ranger family," she then turned serious, facing the whole group, "Where have you been for the last five years?"

"Well," Bridge answered slowly, "The last thing we remember we were fighting that Bugglesworth look-alike monster and he sent gold light at us, then all of sudden we were in the graveyard outside to hear you talking to Boom."

"The last time I saw you is seeing you being covered with gold light from the monitor back at the base." Kat said to them, before turning to Sophie, "What do you think Sophie, time travel?"

"Sure looks like it, but seeing as they have been missing for five years, they didn't come back from it." Sophie answered.

"So that means Grumm took over," Jack said, and then paused to allow Cruger to growl 'Grumm', "So what are we doing to do?"

"We got to go back." Sky answered.

"But Sky," Sophie interrupted, "You never make it back, Boom's grave and Sydney here proves it."

"But not if they change the future." Kat suddenly spoke up.

"But Kat," Sophie protested, "If they manage to get back, they will change the future, Sydney would never be born."

"Or maybe she will be born in a different future," Kat replied, "A future without hiding, a future without a battle to survive everyday, a future where her mother hasn't been forced to become a gypsy, a future with a father in her life."

"Do you really want us to go back Kat?" Cruger asked softly.

"Yes," Kat answered, then turned to Sophie, "Work with them Sophie, try and work out a way they could get back to the past."

"Sure Kat," Sophie replied, "You get some rest." She then left the medical room with the others.

When they had left, Kat sighed and looked at Sydney with a small smile on her face, "I love you sweetheart," she said to her, "I will be here for you as long as I possibly can."

* * *

The next morning, both mother and baby were fine to be discharged. The first thing Kat did was to visit Boom's grave, she walked over and knelt down, gently putting Sydney on the ground right above where Boom's body was.

"Hello honey," Kat said, "Sydney was born yesterday, the rangers returned, turned out the monster was a bit of a time traveller, sent them five years into the future. Came back, shock put me into labour, but she was born only a few days before her due date, so no harm done at all. I've also told them to find a way back to the past, so they can stop Grumm from taking over, I know this will make it so Sydney isn't born, but you will be alive; and I'm certain that she will be born in a different future, one where you are alive, because Boom, I'm scared," tears started falling down Kat's cheeks, "I'm scared about raising a baby on my own, I need you here to help me, that's why I told them too, I don't want her to not have a father, I need you." Kat took a deep breath, wiped away her tears and picked Sydney up, "I promise I will be back tomorrow, I love you."

She got up and started to go towards the secret entrance, but stopped when she noticed the church in front of her, needing a quiet place, she went inside it, thankful that she had claimed sanctuary inside the church and graveyard years ago.

Stepping inside, she saw people quietly praying, none of them noticed or cared that a feline gypsy had come in. Walking towards the front she saw the church layout on a table covered in a white cloth, looking at it, she wished that there was someone up there that could help her people, her follow outcasts.

Kat:  
_I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just a outcast  
__I shouldn't speak to you  
__Still I see your face and wonder  
__Were you once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts  
__Hungry from birth  
__Show them the mercy  
__They don't find on earth  
__God help my people  
__We look to you still  
__God help the outcasts  
__Or nobody will_

Kat looked down at Sydney to see she was about to cry, she sat down and tried to comfort her while the other parishioners made their prayers a little louder.

Parishioners:  
_I ask for wealth  
__I ask for fame  
__I ask for glory to shine on my name_

Kat looked up and at the parishioners, not impressed in their selfishness in wanting good things to happen only to them.

Parishioners:  
_I ask for love I can't process  
__I ask for god and his angels to bless me_

Kat managed to stop Sydney from crying and looked back up at the table just as the parishioners finished.

Kat:  
_I ask for nothing  
__I can get by  
__But I know so many  
__Less lucky then I_

The other rangers, wondering where Kat was and decided to check the church just in case, walked in and stopped at the sight of Kat sitting and singing.

Kat:  
_Please help my people  
__The poor and downtrod  
__I thought we all were  
__The children of God  
__God help the outcasts  
__Children of God_

They rushed over just as Kat finished the last note and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Syd said, "I didn't know you were Christian."

"I'm not," Kat answered, "but after you disappeared and Grumm took over, we were all made outcasts. The only hope we have left now is that there really is someone up there that can help us."

"But you got us now, we're back." Z said.

"Not everyone knows that," Kat replied, "I need to get back, spend as much time as you want here, we got sanctuary on this place a few years ago."

She then got up and walked back to the tunnel, leaving the rangers feeling guilty.

* * *

10 minutes later, they walked into a lab where Sophie and Cruger were trying to discover a way to get them back.

"Any luck?" Jack asked.

"None whatsoever," Cruger answered, "Grumm must have took him out of the records," he then looked up and sensed something was wrong, "What's wrong Jack?"

"Kat was kind of a little bit cold to us earlier," Jack answered, "We found her in the church, we have returned, but she's still got this hope that there is someone up there that can help you lot."

"That's a hope we have had for five years Jack," Sophie replied, "It's the only one we have had, but Kat would change it the second another hope came out."

"But we are the new hope."

Sophie sighed, "The thing is, Kat knows that if you hadn't disappeared, Boom wouldn't have died," Everyone bowed their heads, knowing that she was right, "A tiny part of Kat blames you for it, even if she doesn't want too."

"I don't blame her." Z said.

"That is what I used to think," came a voice from the door, turning around the saw it was Kat's, "There was also another one, five years ago, I looked at the monitor, watching the criminal shoot that golden light at you. You then turned bright gold and disappeared, I thought he had destroyed you. Seven months ago, Boom died, then I thought you were all dead. When you came back, what looked like from the dead, I was slightly jealous that you could come back, but Boom couldn't." Everyone was quiet, "I was wrong, and it wasn't your fault that you got sent to the future, can you forgive me?"

"What is there to forgive Kat." Jack went over and hugged her, followed by the rest, "Where's Sydney."

"Taking a nap," Kat answered, "Carl is taking care of her," she then walked into the lab and sat down, "Do you want to know how Boom died?"

Everyone looked up in shock at this question, not even Sophie knew how Boom died, as she wasn't there to witness it.

"Only if you want to," Cruger answered.

"OK," Kat took a deep breath, "Our old base got attacked, even though we have had sanctuary in his place for years, we used to have a old one. We were in battle …"

_Flashback_

It was havoc, everyone who thought that the base was safe was trying to fight off the monsters that attacked the base on Grumm's command.

"Everybody retreat!" Boom bellowed over the fighting, as soon as he said that, everyone starting running towards the exits, Boom then bent over to Kat, who had tripped, "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Kat replied, allowing Boom to help her up, "Lets get out of here."

"Yeh," Boom replied, "and Kat, we will be a family, me, you and the baby, I promise."

Kat smiled and was about to run when a monster came up behind them.

"You're dead, felina," he said to Kat and shot a laser at her, but Boom stepped in the way and took the shot himself, falling to the ground, dead."

"BOOM, NO!" Kat bent down and tried to wake him, she then looked up to see the monster being shot and destroyed by several laser blasts, Ben then came over and chucked the laser away."

"Busted," he said, then noticed Boom, he looked up to see Kat with her head on Boom's chest, crying her eyes out, "Kat we have to get out of here."

"No, I won't leave him, I can't." Kat sobbed as she clung onto Boom's arm.

"Kat, Boom wouldn't want this."

"But I can't leave him, I just can't."

"Then we will take him too." Ben then gently eased Kat's head of Boom and lifted him into a fireman's lift. Looking at Kat, he saw she was on her knees, still sobbing uncontrollably, lifting her on his other shoulder, he ran out with all the others.

_End of flashback_

"Ben got me out of there, and Boom saved everyone by telling them to retreat, We found this new place, it used to be a World War 2 bunker in case the German's decided to invade us, we buried Boom outside and that's just it." Kat finished, tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered.

"Oh Kat," Syd went over to her, hugging her and allowing her to cry her eyes out on her shoulder.

"Kat," Cruger said, Kat looked up, "We will go back, we will change the future and Boom will live, that is a promise."

Wiping her eyes, Kat smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"Hang on," Bridge said, everyone looked at him as he performed his usual handstand against the wall, "You know when Bugglesworth turned people into toys," everyone nodded, "we defeated him and they turned back, what if we do the same with timey, when we contain him, it might send us back."

"Genius." Jack exclaimed, "All we need to do is defeat him and it might send us back."

"Shame it's defeating him that's going to be the hard bit." Sky said.

"But it's the only one we got." Cruger interrupted, "So looks like we are going to do it."

* * *

A/N: That is what happened during the 5 years I er skipped. I have mentioned Christians and World War 2, if by some reason this offends you, then i apolise, i didn't mean too (just in case). I sure hope that you didn't get confused with 2 Syds. This chapter took me 5 hours to complete (a new personal best) but i didn't post yesterday because i didn't feel like writing.

I chose 'God help the outcasts' because when I heard it on Hunchback of notre dame, i fell in love with it and i just had to use it. i also thing it kinda fits in.

Next chapter coming in a couple of days

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	5. The battle to return to the past

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be, meanwhile Boom is struggling to ask Kat a very special question.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

All the rangers were standing near the end of an alleyway, looking out at the aliens walking around, acting like Grumm had never taken over.

"OK, everyone in SWAT?" Cruger asked, looking at them and seeing the rangers in protective armour and holding their delta enforcers, he then looked around the alleyway, "Kat's no where in sight," they refused to allow Kat to help them defeat the criminal, "Remember, walk out, challenge timey for a all or nothing duel, defeat him and hope that we get sent back."

"Yes sir." All the rangers replied.

"OK, lets go." At his command they walked out, in their ranger suits, into the middle of the crowded street. They sensed that people were looking at them in surprise as they walked in the middle of the street.

* * *

While this was happening, Grumm was sitting in the old SPD base, which he managed to take over along with the rest of the earth when the rangers disappeared. He had his henchmen who had previously got contained released and working for him, doing an evil version of what SPD used to do.

All of a sudden, the alarms went off and the screens blared to life, showing the rangers standing in the middle of the street.

Grumm's mouth fell open, "Timesworth!" he roared, and after a few seconds, the criminal came running in, bowing at Grumm.

"Look at that!" he shouted at him, pointing to the screen.

Timesworth took one look at the screen Grumm was pointing at and cowered to his knees, he might have seemed tough and brave in front of the rangers, but Grumm was another story, everyone seemed to cower in front of him.

"Well explain, why are they standing there? Grumm shot at him, "I thought you destroyed them!"

"Well," Timesworth replied, "Instead of actually destroying them, I sent them five years into the future."

"You sent them five years into the future five years ago?" Grumm said mockingly, Timesworth nodded nervously, "Well go out there and destroy them properly this time!" Grumm roared and Timesworth jumped up and ran out of the command centre without another word.

* * *

Back in the middle of the street, all the rangers were looking up at the sky and shouting.

"Hey we're back." Jack shouted.

"Hi Grumm!" Z shouted and waved in the air, hoping it was the direction of a satellite that Grumm was watching.

"Hey Timey," Sky shouted, "Come out here you annoying look-alike."

"It's Timesworth!" came a familiar voice behind them, all of them span around to see Timesworth standing in front of them. All the rangers pointed their delta enforcers at him while Cruger got out his shadow sabre.

"Hello again." Jack said to him.

"I was merciful when I sent you to the future," he said to them, ignoring Jack, "But this time I will destroy you!"

At this he ran towards the rangers, who then started shooting at him. When they hit them, he merely winced and continued running at them, he had gotten stronger in five years. Cruger ran forward and started attacking him with this sword, after about twenty seconds combat, the other rangers decided to stop shooting and rush forward to help Cruger with hand-to-hand combat. With five other rangers attacking him, he managed to leave a gap open for Cruger to attack him. Screaming in pain as Cruger slashed him across the stomach, he flew back and landed a few metres away from the rangers. He then staggered up.

"If I can't defeat you," he said to them, pointing his palm at them, "I will send you one hundred years into the future, I will have grown enough strength to defeat you by then." His palm glowed and he sent gold light towards the rangers. But at the last second, they all dived aside, sending a lamppost behind them one hundred years into the future.

Rolling over and going on one knee, the rangers quickly shot at Timesworth with their delta enforcers. A few lasers hit his hand and he quickly retracted it, holding it near his body in apparent pain. After a few more shots, Cruger ran forward and used his shadow sabre special to finally defeat him.

Sky walked over and took out his morpher and pointed it at Timesworth.

"You are charged with time-travelling people without permission, along with various other crimes. Judgement!" he pressed the top button of his morpher and it flipped open, the light changing from a red cross and white circle, after about ten seconds it stopped at the red cross.

"Guilty!" Sky told him, "Containment!" pressing the button again, a light surrounded the monster and a second later he was contained.

As soon as Sky picked up the card, they turned around to see hundreds of krybots, blueheads and orangeheads running towards them, though they could also see a very faint white mist form around them. Cruger communicatior beeped and he answered it.

* * *

Back in the hideout, Kat was holding Sydney and watching a screen from a machine she had managed to recreate from the machines she had created back in the SPD days. She cheered as Sky contained Timesworth and then contacted Cruger when she saw the white mist.

"Hello," Cruger voice came though as he asked his communicator.

"Thank you." Was what Kat could say before the ranger's glowed bright white and faded away, back to the future a second before the army of krybots got to them.

* * *

A second later, though no one knew it, Kat was back in the base, leaning over a cot with a baby dressed in pink in it. Boom then came in and hugged Kat from behind. Leaning back in his embrace, she looked up at Boom and kissed him before looking back down to the baby.

"Sydney Elizabeth, after her two aunties," she said and a second later an older Syd and Z came in, wanting to look at their niece. Kat smiled as she signalled for them to keep quiet as Sydney Elizabeth was sleeping.

* * *

A/N: Might have been kind of quick, with no song, but I needed to get the gone to the future done so I could get back to the past where Boom is still available and Sydney Elizabeth isn't born yet. This isn't the end of the story, This is kind of like 2 plots in one story kind of thing. I sure hope that you like the new future at the end for Kat and Boom, after the rangers went back and changed the future.

Next chapter in a couple of days

So please, read, review and enjoy.


	6. Imagine me without you

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be, meanwhile Boom is struggling to ask Kat a very special question.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

The whole base was still shell-shocked at the disappearance of Cruger and the rangers. Kat was in her lab trying to find out more about Timesworth when she noticed a faint white light coming from by the door. Looking at it in shock, she saw it coming slightly brighter and brighter until she had to close her eyes, turn away and cover her eyes to protect her eyes.

Before the light had faded away, she heard a few "Ows" and several bodies hitting the ground. Her eyes opened wide for a second before she shut them again because of the light, she had recognised those voices. As soon as the light faded she looked over and her mouth fell open as she saw the other rangers, her mouth then turned into a grin.

"Your back!" Kat exclaimed, she then rushed over and hugged the first ranger that had gotten up, which was Jack, "Where the hell have you been?"

Jack disconnected himself from Kat and did a quick scan of her left hand, seeing no ring he answered, "Future."

Kat looked shocked about that, "Really, how far?"

"Five years."

Kat raised her eyebrows, "Anyway, you were gone for a day, and the criminal, Timesworth, blew up for no reason at all a few hours ago, Grumm wasn't too happy."

"Must have been when we contained one of his forms, being a time traveller," Bridge pointed out before they all burst out laughing.

* * *

Boom meanwhile, was in his room, looking at a ring with a dark green jewel on it, one that the boys helped him pick out. He was hoping to ask Kat to marry him soon, but because of the ranger's disappearance, he figured that it wasn't the best time. Sighing, he put the box back into his pocket, making sure it didn't make a bulge, walking out of his room; he made his way to Kat's lab. As he appeared at the door it had the shock of his life when he saw Cruger and the rangers standing there, talking to Kat.

"Boom!" Bridge almost shouted as he ran to hug his best mate, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Guys," Boom said, letting go of Bridge, "When did you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago," Jack answered, then looked at Kat, "That's reminds me, we have given Kat the 'we are home from another time' hug."

Before Kat could say anything, everyone, minus Cruger and Sky, ran at Kat and hugged her, knocking her to the ground as she laughed, soon they are in a pile and couldn't get up.

"Here we go again." Cruger said, before walking around the pile, finding Kat, grabbing her outstretched arms and pulling.

* * *

A couple of days later, everything was back to normal, everyone was shown that the rangers had returned and everyone acted like it never happened.

Kat and Boom were in the lab, working on a engine for a new vehicle that could go on planets that was too dangerous for them to go on.

"Can you pass me that please Boom." Kat asked, pointing at a strange alien device. Boom passed her the device and looked at what Kat was doing from an opening on the other side of the engine. They looked up when they heard loud beeping from a machine they had connected to the bits of the engine they had to turn on, showing them if they went to a dangerous state. Looking at the screen, Kat knew exactly what was going to happen.

"It's going to blow!" she shouted, both her and Boom got up and ran to the door. Kat screamed as she tripped over a loose tile she had been meaning to fix a couple of steps away from the door. Boom rushed over and pulled her up as the engine exploded. Boom pushed Kat back as hard as he could as the blast caught them.

Kat only got caught lightly by the blast, because Boom managed to push her back far enough, she got swept off her feet and hit the wall hard, though not hard enough to cause any injury.

"NO!" she screamed, as she watched Boom fly right into the wall and drop to the ground quite hard, clearly hitting his head on both impacts. Quickly crawling over to him she saw he was unconscious and barely breathing.

Meanwhile, Cruger and the rangers were in the command centre when the blast happened, when they heard it, they all jumped.

"That did not sound good," Jack said, looking at the direction the sound came, he then realised he was looking in the same direction as Kat's lab, "oh god Kat, come on." He ran out of the command centre with everyone else following him.

After a couple of minutes, they managed to get to the corridor to see Kat cradling Boom.

"Please don't die, please honey, please be alright, I love you." Kat sobbed, she was making no attempt at wiping away her tears as she held Boom. A second later, Felix and his team came running in with stretcher, Syd reached Kat and pulled her away from Boom as Felix loaded him onto a stretcher and ran off back to the infirmary.

After chasing them, Kat looked though the window to where the team were treating Boom, Kat had both hands on the window and still silently crying. Felix noticed this and rushed over to the window, mouthing 'sorry' to Kat he closed the curtains, blocking her view. Kat bowed her head and started crying even more, Syd got up and guided Kat to a seat behind her, Kat leaned on Syd's shoulder while the others tried to comfort her.

After half an hour, Felix came out, Kat quickly wiped away her tears and looked up at him.

"He's still alive," Felix said, "He doesn't need life support, though if he stops breathing, he will have to go on it. He hit his head pretty badly though, I don't know if there's any brain damage but he's in a coma, I don't know if he will come out of it, I'm sorry Kat."

This was all too much for Kat, who ran to her room, still in tears.

* * *

The next day, Kat went and visited Boom. When she went in she saw he was half naked, with a white sheet up to his chest, on his chest was a couple of pad measuring his heartbeat; there was a tube going up his nose, providing him nutrients. He didn't look injured at all until Kat saw his head, which was covered in injures that the blast, wall and floor had given him. Kat could barely hold back her tears at the sight of the man she loved looking like this.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven_

She started walking closer to the bed.

_And the rivers run into the sea  
__Till the end of time forever_

She reached the bed and put her hand on the fabric next to him.

_You're the only love I need  
__In my life you're all that matters  
__In my eyes the only truth I see  
__When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
__You're the one that's there for me  
__When I found you I was blessed_

Kat then sat down on a chair next to the bed and held Boom's hand.

_And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
__I'd be lost and so confused  
__I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
__Without you there to see me though  
__Imagine me without you  
__Lord, you know it's just impossible  
__Because of you, it's all brand new  
__My life is now worthwhile  
__I can't imagine me without you_

_When you caught me I was falling  
__You're love lifted me back on my feet  
__It was like you heard my calling  
__And you rushed to set me free  
__When I found you I was blessed  
__And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
__I'd be lost and so confused  
__I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
__Without you there to see me though  
__Imagine me without you  
__Lord, you know it's just impossible  
__Because of you, it's all brand new  
__My life is now worthwhile  
__I can't imagine me without you_

_When I found you I was blessed  
__And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
__I'd be lost and so confused  
__I wouldn't last a day  
__Without you there to see me though  
__Imagine me without you  
__Lord, you know it's just impossible  
__Because of you, it's all brand new  
__My life is now worthwhile  
__I can't imagine me _

_I can't imagine me without you_

Felix then came in, "Kat, you need to go," he said to Kat, "he needs another brain scan."

"OK." Kat replied, knowing that it was dangerous to have someone with the patient when they had a brain scan, she bent down and kissed Boom's forehead, "I love you Boom, and I always will." Then she left, not noticing the sad look that Felix gave her.

* * *

A hour and a half later, Kat was in her lab, trying to get her work done but she was still too worried about Boom to do so. She suddenly heard running footsteps and looked up to see Bridge run into her lab.

"Kat," he gasped, "Boom's awake."

"What?" Kat replied, wanting to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Boom's awake." Bridge repeated, "Come on."

Together they ran to the infirmary and rushed in, too see Felix looking at a fully awake Boom.

"Boom!" Kat rushed over to Boom to hug him but was stopped by Felix.

"Don't hug him just yet," he told her, "he's still a bit sensitive."

Kat instead went to the side of Boom and slowly reached for his hand, when Felix didn't stop her, she grabbed his hand and held onto it.

"Well, everything looks fine," Felix told Boom, looking at your chart, "Doesn't look like any brain damage, but I would like you to stay the week so I can keep a eye on you."

"Sure thing." Boom replied.

"Finally someone who does what I say," Felix muttered to himself before turning to Bridge, "Come on Carson, lets leave them two alone." With that, Bridge left and Felix went into his office.

"Hello." Boom said to Kat.

"Hello." Kat replied.

"Come lower," he told her, Kat bent down a little bit, "Lower," he kept saying that until Kat's face was right near his before he leaning up a bit and kissed her, which she responded to straight away. He then stuck his tongue out, causing Kat to pull away and straighten up.

"Must you always do that?" she asked him, grinning.

"Kat, can you get something out of my jacket for me?" gesturing to the jacket hanged on his bed behind him as best he could, "It's in the left hand outside pocket."

Kat walked around the bed and dug her hand into the pocket, finding only a small black box, which she looked at with curiosity.

"Open it." He told her.

She did what she said, opening it, she saw it held a gold ring with a dark green jewel in it, the exact colour of her eyes. Her free hand covered her mouth as she realised what it was.

"Kat Manx, will you marry me?"

Kat looked at the ring with shock and surprise but she knew her answer straight away.

"Yes."

They smiled at each other for a second before Boom spoke up.

"You're going to have to put the ring on yourself, my arms are too sore to lift up."

Kat grinned as she grabbed the ring from the box and placed it on the fourth finger of her left hand. Before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kat arrived at the command centre where the rest of the group were, grinning. She sat down and got on with the work she was falling behind on.

"Kat, why so happy?" Jack asked her.

"She's just happy Boom's awake." Bridge said, before Kat could say anything, "isn't that right Kat?"

"Yeh." Kat answered, almost day dreamily, she then knelt her head on the knuckles of her left hand, having her ring perfectly in sight. Syd and Z noticed it straight away.

"Is that what I think that is?" Syd asked her, shocked.

"Yep." Kat replied, all the others looked and their mouths fell open.

"She's engaged!" Syd and Z screeched, as the whole group, except Cruger, hugged her, falling to the ground yet again.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to have to look at your reviews to see your reaction to this, please, feel free to completely go over to the top if you want to. Sorry this is late, i think i am getting writers block. Next chapter is going to take a little longer because i got a report to do for college so i won't have time to write as often as i normally do.

The song, Imagine me without you, completely explains itself, so do i need to explain it?

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	7. Preparing for the wedding

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be, meanwhile Boom is struggling to ask Kat a very special question.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

Syd was walking down a street in New Tech City town, with Kat and Z on either side of her, she was relying on Z and Kat to tell her when they were going to go round a corner or when she was about to bump into something, because she was too busy looking at the list of all the things they needed for the wedding.

"Lamppost Syd." Kat said, Syd looked up from the list to see there was indeed a lamppost in front of her, going round it with the other girls she looked back down at the list again.

"OK," Syd said, she started reading of the list, "Dresses, flowers, cake."

"Decorations, reception, etc, etc, we know already." Kat finished off.

"Good," Syd then put the list in her bag and they turned and walked into a shop, "Welcome to the best dress shop in town."

"Have you been here before?" Z asked her.

"Brought my prom dress here." Syd replied.

While this was happening, Kat looked at all the dresses and realised that she didn't have the slightest idea what she wanted her dress to look like.

"Hi," came a voice from in front of them, they looked to see a middle aged women wearing a suit with her dark-brown hair tied up in a bun, "I'm Sarah, what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Wedding and Bridesmaid's." Syd answered swiftly.

At this, Sarah looked at the girl's left hands to see Kat wearing her ring.

"Congratulations," she said, walking up to Kat and started to guide her to another part of the shop, "I guess these two are your bridesmaids."

"Yes." Kat answered.

"OK, wedding dresses are this way, follow me girls." She then walked off guiding Kat, with Syd and Z following behind.

Sarah left Kat and the girls to sort though the dresses and try them on; Kat's first try was a shoulderless dress.

"You need some kind of sleeves." Syd said, as they rejected the dress.

Next was a halterneck dress, which soon got rejected too. After about 30 minutes and 20 dresses later, Kat came out wearing an off-the-shoulder dress, it had jewels forming a V-shape round the waist area, ending at the middle of her stomach, before then flowing down to just touch the floor.

Syd and Z then looked at each other then back to Kat, smiling. "Perfect."

"Good," Kat then went back into the dressing room and came out a couple of minutes later wearing her normal clothes again, "Now for your dresses."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Kat looked at Syd, puzzled, "Veil, tiara, headgear."

Kat looked at Syd like she was mad, "With these ears." She then pointed at her ears.

"She has got a point." Z muttered to Syd, who then sighed in defeat.

"Anyway," Kat carried on, "What colour are you two having."

"Pink." Syd said.

"Yellow." Z said at the exactly the same time.

Kat sighed and sat down in a chair behind her as the girls went into an argument about what colour they were going to choose. Looking around she saw a table fall of places to hold the wedding and ended up looking at those while the two girls were arguing, only when it went quiet, did she finally looked up.

"Done?" she asked them, smirking.

"Tell you what," Syd said, "Maid of honour chooses."

"Deal," Z nodded to Syd, then turned to Kat, "who's maid of honour."

Kat put the leaflet down and sat up before answering. "I honestly don't know, I don't know who to choose between the two of you."

"Look's like it's going to be a flip of the coin decision." Came a familiar voice from behind the two girls, making them all jump. Looking around, the saw Jack come in, Kat quickly got up and moved in front of her dress.

"Is Boom with you?" she asked him.

"No, he's gone to get a suit with Sky and Bridge," Jack answered, "So no bad luck." Kat then sat back down.

"Anyway," Jack continued, "For the Bridesmaid's dresses, why don't you two choose a colour that isn't any of the ranger colours."

"Choose one then." Z said to him.

"Fine, Purple." He replied, "Anyway, message from Boom Kat, he's in Johnston's at the other side of town, if you get anything he isn't supposed to see I suggest you avoid there for a little while."

He soon went and the two girls then decided on matching dark-purple shoulderless dresses, after paying for them and getting them stored, ready to get picked up nearer the time of the wedding, the girls left the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile Boom was walking down the other side of town with Jack, Bridge and Sky.

"Maybe someone should warn Kat where we are." Sky suggested, "In case they are carrying something that would bring bad luck."

"I'll go." Jack offered.

"Syd probably went to Sarah's," Sky said, "She's the most expensive place in town."

"And therefore the best." Jack muttered, before walking of.

Walking into the shop, they walked right to where the suits were; looking though the suits they were soon joined by Jack.

"Girls were fighting over the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses." He told them, causing the boys to smirk.

"Best man." Boom said, making Bridge look up, "Any suggestions?"

"Traditional, but not too traditional." Bridge answered, before looking back down.

While they were searching, no one noticed Jack slip away.

They finally decided on a black suit for Boom with a slightly greener version for Bridge. Jack then came back holding four cowboys hats, one of which soon found it's way on Sky's head.

"What they these for?" Sky asked, taking off the hat and looking at it.

"Stag do." Jack answered, quickly putting the hats on the other's heads before putting his own on.

"You guys don't mind wearing these do you?" Boom asked, when they all shook their heads, Sky a little half-heartily, Boom carried on, "Guess we are buying them

"Yee-Hah." Sky muttered, before putting the hat back on as they set about picking suits for himself and Jack, which ended up being ordinary suits with ties in their ranger colours.

* * *

Syd then lead Kat and Z to a part of a shop where they were surrounded by various costumes.

"Hen night?" Kat asked her.

"Yep." Syd answered.

"Perfect," Z and Syd looked at Kat in surprise, "What? It's the one time in my life where I can finally do something that would normally be embarrassing and have an excuse about it."

"OK," Syd said, while she and Z smirked, "What are we going to go dressed as?"

"Let's look around and see what they have." Kat answered and they all spilt up, looking at different things.

"Rabbits?" Z called out, holding up a pair of rabbit ears for everyone to see.

"I already have ears Z." Kat answered.

"Schoolgirls?" Syd called out a minute later.

"Everyone is doing that." Z answered before Kat could say anything.

"What we need is something that Kat can wear since she has already has ears." Syd said and they began searching again.

Kat the turned around and spotted the perfect thing. Picking one up, she held it up.

"Girls what about this?" the girls span around to see Kat holding up a pair of cat ears.

* * *

After 3 months hard planning, it was finally the day before the wedding. That morning, Kat and Boom had been called the shuttle park for no reason at all. They got there just in time to see a shuttle pull in and from it came Grace, Jamie, Kate and Sophie.

"Birdie let us attend the wedding," Grace said, as they all hugged the couple.

"Congratulations you two." Sophie said as she hugged Kat last, due to them being as smart as each other, they two had formed a strong friendship talking about all the technical things that would have given everyone else a headache.

"Thanks guys," Kat replied, "remind me to thank Birdie next time I see him."

"No problem, Dr Manx." came a voice from inside the shuttle that the others had come out of, belonging to the supreme commander himself, "I brought them along with me because I got the annual meeting with Cruger."

"Sir," came the voice of the big blue dog himself, "hope you had a good trip." He sounded a tiny bit cold towards him, but it was common knowledge that Cruger didn't like Birdie.

"The trip was fine, thank you Anubis," Birdie replied, ignoring Cruger's coldness, "we might as well get on with the meeting." They then walked away, probably to Cruger's office.

Kat and Boom then left the shuttle park with Sophie and the band and went to the command centre.

"Wait out of sight," Kat told Sophie, "We can surprise them."

"Sure,"

Kat, Boom and the rest of the band walked into the command centre, where the rest of the rangers were sitting.

"Hey," Syd said to the two, before noticing the rest of the band behind them, "Guess that's why you two got called to the shuttle park, hey guys." The group waved at the band.

"Anyway, we were doing band practise, so we will be in the music room." Kat told the group, before turning around and winking at the four behind her.

"Sure Kat."

The group left and at wall against the wall next to the command centre door, behind Sophie, a minute later, they heard voices.

"Think she would almost be there by now," they heard Jack say, "Come on."

After hearing footsteps getting nearer, the whole group jumped as the saw Kat and the group still standing there, but not before they saw Sophie.

"Sophie!" Bridge cried, as he went over and enveloped the cyborg into a big hug, which was soon returned, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as the other three," she replied, gesturing to Grace, Jamie and Kate, "Going to see the wedding tomorrow," she then turned to Kat, "Would you mine if I stay here and catch up with the others."

"Sure," Kat replied, "Come on you three, Carl and Ben would love to see you."

As they walked to the music room, Kat whipped out a communicator.

"Kat to Ben, Kat to Carl." She said into it.

"Ben here." Came a voice a second later.

"Carl here." Carl said right after.

"Good, can you meet me and Boom in the music room, got a little surprise for you both."

"Sure thing Kat." Carl said and with that, both of them hang up.

When they all got to the music room, there were hugs all round when the boys saw the rest of the group.

"Hen-night tonight Kat?" Grace finally asked after they had all calmed down.

"Yep." Kat answered, smiling as she thought of what she was going to wear that night.

"What are you going dressed as?" Kate asked.

Kat went over and whispered into Kate's ear, causing Kate's eyebrows to go up, much to the confusion to the group, Kat also did the same with Grace, causing the same reaction.

"Wanna come?" she asked them.

"We'll pass." The girls said quickly.

* * *

That night, Cruger was walking by Kat's room when the door opened the girls came out, at the sight of Kat, Cruger's eyebrows went right up as high as they could go. As she was wearing a cat suit, complete with tail, with revealed a bit more then Cruger had seen before. Syd and Z was wearing identical suits, but with the fake cat ears.

"Be back later Doggie." Kat said to Cruger, not noticing or not caring about his reaction to her suit. She then ran with the girls down the corridor to the direction of the exit doors.

"I'll make sure you got some hangover pills in your room when you wake up tomorrow." Cruger called to her retreating form.

"Thanks." She managed to get out before disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were walking down the street to a pub, all wearing normal clothes and the cowboy hats. When they got there, they found it crowded with lots of people, walking over to the bar, the barman smiled when he saw the hats.

"Who's getting married tomorrow then?" he asked the group, the rest of the group all pointed at Boom.

"Well done mate," he said to Boom, "What will it be?"

"Pints all round," Boom answered, before turning to Bridge, "Best man has to pay for the first round."

Bridge sighed before getting out his wallet from his back pocket.

* * *

A few hours later the girls came out of the pub that Kat sang in just a few months ago, all three of them pretty drunk, they hung onto each other as they sang at the top of their voices.

_She's getting married in the morning,  
__Ding Dong, the bells are going to shine.  
__For she's getting married in the morning,  
__So get her to the church on time._

They then burst out laughing and repeated the song various times as they went to Kat's room, ignoring the shouts of 'Shut up Manx' from various cadets as they woke them up. When the finally got to Kat's room, Kat went in while the girls made their way to the room they shared. Kat then got under her covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, not even bothering to get undressed.

* * *

Boom and the boys came back about an hour after the girls. Boom was the only one who wasn't drunk as he left the boys to go to his room, when he got there, he picked up a small carrier bag and went to Kat's room, he slowly opened the door, and seeing Kat was fast asleep, he quietly crept in. Opening the bag, he saw a small amount of rose petals that he had brought a few days before, carefully spreading them on the bed without stirring Kat, he smiled at Kat's sleeping form and left, resisting the urge to kiss her because it might have woken her.

* * *

A/N: Ok, next chapter will be the last, and I am very sorry about the wait. The report is done and I'm all caught up on college work(for once) so the next chapter might come a bit quicker then this one. Ok, about Kat's dress, I hope that you can picture it in your head, because it my head, it's gorgerous. Her hen-night suit however, is what I will be wearing if I have the figure or more important, if I get married to begin with :). Cowboy hats for the boys are from another story I read, finally the rose petals at the end, I got that idea from Charmed, on Leo and Piper's wedding day.

No song, well not exactly, I just had to include that small, altered verse as a drunken song, couldn't resist.

so please read, review and enjoy.


	8. You are the music in me

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Sequal to my last spd musical. One year on, Kat and Boom are still going strong, the other rangers go missing for 5 years after a monster sends them into the future, and they find out what Kat and Boom will be, meanwhile Boom is struggling to ask Kat a very special question.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

An alarm went off at 7:30 that morning, Kat groaned and a hand came up and hit the snooze button. She then rubbed her eyes and sat up, moaning in pain as her hands clutched her head. Remembering what Cruger said the night before, she blindly felt her bedside cabinet, almost tipping over a glass of water before locating a couple of pills. Putting them in her mouth, she picked up the water and drank the whole glass in one go, before laying back down and going back to sleep.

Ten minutes later, the alarm went off again. With her eyes still closed, she hit the snooze button and then felt her way down it, finding the off button for it, flicking the alarm off, she retracted her hand and opened her eyes, smiling as she soon saw that her hangover was gone.

Sitting up, she soon noticed that her covers where covered in rose petals, her surprised look turned into a grin as she picked them up and started lightly throwing them into the air, after about a minute of doing this, she heard a knock on the door.

"You decent Kat?" came Syd voice from the other side.

To find an answer, Kat looked down and smiled when she saw she was still in her cat costume from last night.

"I'm fine Syd, come in." she called back though the door.

The two girls came in and gasped at the rose petals on the bed, together, they leapt on it and started throwing the rose petals around. Kat then picked up a handful and threw them at Syd, which soon started a fight. A couple of minutes later, most of the petals were on the floor.

"Come on," Z finally said, "Get dressed, breakfast time."

As the girls waited outside, Kat got dressed into her normal work clothes. After a couple of minutes, she walked out and they went to the cafeteria.

When she walked in, she got the shock of her life when every cadet in the room started cheering at her.

"What the?"

Syd grinned, "Well you are getting married today." She said to Kat, "Come on, we managed to get you a breakfast fit for a bride."

Getting lead to a table, Kat smiled when she saw that it was the only one that had a tablecloth on it, but what she liked best of the view was the hot, fresh, full English breakfast that sat in front of the only chair on the table.

"And to think I normally made do with cereal." She thought to herself as she sat down and tucked in.

Half an hour later, she walked into Syd and Z's room, where all the dresses had been kept for safekeeping

"OK Syd," Kat said to the pink ranger, as she looked at all her make-up, "Try not to put so much on."

As it turned out, much to Syd's surprise, Kat looked best when she only had eye shadow on. After they put Kat's wedding dress on.

"OK," Z said, "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"OK borrowed," Syd started, she went to her dressing table and opened a small drawer, taking out a green jewelled bracelet, "Back after the wedding."

"Thanks Syd," Kat held her right wrist out and Syd carefully put it on.

"Blue," Z said, she reached in a small bag and pulled out a blue garter. Kat sighed as she took it and put her leg on the bed, pulling her dress up just enough to put it on just above her knee.

"It probably means I have to show everyone my legs now." Kat said as she pulled the dress back down and took her foot off the bed.

"You showed a more then just a leg in yesterday's costume," Syd replied, "old and new now,"

"I got new." Syd then went to her wardrobe and took out a pair of white high heel shoes, "new shoes, from us, enjoy."

"Thanks girls," Kat looked in shock at the heel on them, she hadn't worn shoes that high in years, "I'll put them on when we are about to go."

"Finally old," Z said, "Have we got anything?"

"My turn," Kat said, she picked up her skirt that she had been wearing before she got changed into her wedding dress, digging in a pocket; she pulled out a gold necklace. Attached to the thin gold chain, there was a cat's head; they could see a small hinge, which showed it held pictures inside it. Kat put it on her palm and opened it, showing the pictures to the girls; to the right they saw a young toddler with messy black hair just touching her shoulders, tiny cat ears pepping out on the top, behind her was a women who looked just like Kat but with messy brown hair instead of black, next to her, was a man who had one arm round the women's waist and one hand on the little girl's shoulder, he had neat black hair, all of them were grinning as hard as they could for the camera. To the left, they could see that same little girl, about 7 years older sitting behind two girls, who were identical to each other in every way, they had neat brown hair; they were all wearing identical outfits, it was clearly a school picture.

"They all died in the war," Kat told them, "I was the only person in my family that survived."

"I'm so sorry Kat." Syd said, the two girls went over and hugged her.

"Thanks Syd," Kat replied, "But they will somehow be watching me getting married today, can you put this on for me."

As she handed Syd and necklace and moved her hair aside so Syd could put the necklace on, she tried to act strong, but the two girls knew that she was barely holding back the tears.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the same three girls were in a room behind the main bit of the church, where everyone was sitting and waiting.

"So is Cruger going to walk you down the aisle then?" Z asked her.

Kat smiled slightly as she turned to face the mirror, "Felina's walk down the aisle alone."

"Oh ok," Z replied, "Come on, we better see if the boys are ready."

As the two girls left the room, Kat faced back to the mirror again, only to get the shock of her life when she saw a familiar face next to her, turning around, she saw no one behind her. But turning back to the mirror, she was still there, it was a felina women, with messy brown hair.

"Mum?" Kat whispered, hardly wanting to believe what she saw.

"You look beautiful honey," her mum walked towards her and touched her shoulder, but in reality, Kat felt nothing.

"Kat!" a couple of children's voices came out, and two identical twin girls came running towards her, hugging her legs, Kat put her arms down so her reflection could touch their shoulders, before lifting her hand up so she could touch her mum's hand. By now Kat was grinning and trying to keep her tears in check.

Suddenly a dark haired felina man came up behind her. Putting his hand on her other shoulder, he smiled, "I am so proud of you sweetheart, you managed to make yourself a life even after we all died."

The two girls let go of Kat's legs and looked up at her, "You look pretty." One of them said.

"Thank you," that was all Kat was able to say, still being shocked at what was happening, "I miss you."

"We will always be there for you," her mum said, "Whenever you need us."

"It is a fine guy you are marrying," her dad continued, "He will be perfect for you"

"Thank you," Kat said to them, "I love you, all of you."

"We love you too," her mum replied, "Good luck"

Right at that moment, the door opened and Kat turned to see who it was, it was Syd.

"We are ready for you," she said, "come out when you hear the organ."

Syd then left and Kat turned back to the mirror, to discover that her family were no longer there. Standing in front of the door, she soon heard the organ start playing, she opened the door and started walking down the aisle, knowing people were looking and smiling at her. She fixed her eyes on Boom's smiling face and grinned at him when she reached him, her family's blessing had taken away all her nerves.

* * *

After the wedding, Kat was standing on the balcony of a hotel, which they had for the night before they were going for their honeymoon. Standing in her wedding dress, she thought about the day, saying her vows, listening to the cheers as they kissed, throwing her bouquet at the girls, even though Syd and Z had been literally fighting each other to get it, it was Kate's catch. When Boom had thrown Kat's garter, Jamie ended up catching it resulting in a nervous set of smiles and a new couple.

Kat:  
_Na, Na, Na, Na,_

Just as she started singing this, Boom came into the room, hearing her voice he stood still and listened.

Kat:  
_Na, Na, Na, Na, yeah  
__You are the music in me  
__You know the words once upon the time  
__Make you listen  
__There's a reason_

Boom then went over to Kat and joined her on the balcony, after a small smile to each other, Kat continued singing.

Kat:  
_When you dream  
There's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after_

Boom soon started to slowly to join in with the song.

Both:  
_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread_

Boom:  
_Hmm you're pulling me_

Kat:  
_When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong_

Boom:  
_Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah, it's living in all of us_

Kat:  
_And it's brought us here because_

Both:  
_You are the music in me_

They both put more of their hearts in the song as they continued singing.

Kat:  
_Na, Na, Na, Na,_

Boom:  
_Oh_

Kat:  
_Na, Na, Na, Na,_

Boom:  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Kat:  
_Na, Na, Na, Na,_

Both:  
_You are the music in me_

Kat:  
_It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)  
__Can't explain it (oh, oh)  
__There's no name for it_

Boom:  
_No name for it_

Both:  
_I'm saying words I never said_

Boom:  
_And it was easy_

Kat:  
_So easy_

Boom:  
_Because you see the real me_

Kat:  
_I see_

Both:  
_As I am  
__You understand  
__And that's more then I'll never know_

Kat:  
_To hear your voice_

Boom:  
_Hear your voice_

Kat:  
_Above the noise_

Both:  
_And know I'm not alone_

Kat:  
_Oh your singing to me_

They suddenly did a quick and bad dance that was a bit like a waltz.

Both:  
_When I hear my favourite song  
__I know that we belong  
__You are the music in me  
__It's living in all of us  
__It's brought us here because  
__You are the music in me_

Boom lifted one of it arms, Kat let go of the other one and span under it.

Both:  
_Together we're gonna, sing  
__We got the power to sing what we feel  
__Connected and real_

Kat span under Boom's arm again.

_Both:  
__Can't keep it all inside_

_Na, Na, Na, Na,  
__Na, Na, Na, Na,  
__Na, Na, Na, Na,  
__You are the music in me  
__Na, Na, Na, Na,  
__Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
__Na, Na, Na, Na,  
__You are the music in me_

Still holding onto one hand, Kat pulled right away as far as their arms would allow, turning slightly, extending her other arm out she went back in towards him. Boom grabbed her waist and lifted her up, right above his head, with Kat's hands gripping his shoulders, he span to face the other way before putting her down, finally stopping dancing to finish the song

Both:  
_When I hear my favourite song  
__I know that we belong  
__You are the music in me  
__Yeah it's living in all of us  
__It's brought us here because  
__You are the music in me_

_Na, Na, Na, Na,  
__Na, Na, Na, Na,  
__Na, Na, Na, Na,  
__You are the music in me._

After they had finished, Boom put his arms around Kat's waist and pulled her closer to him, she grinned at him before putting her hand on the back of his head and pushing his head closer and kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Finally the end, I have been infected with writers block halfway though this journey which trapped my willing to do some chapters, but I have finally completed it. This might not be my best work, and no where as good as it's pequal but I think it's still pretty cool. I had to include Kat's family, with the photos and appearing in the mirror (I think I got that from when Sky had the same experience with a villian, can't remember the ep title or the monster, the one that killed his dad.) Anyway, this is going to be one more sequal and then that's it. It will be written after my xmas special and my Sarah-Jane Adventures fic.

The song is 'You are the music in me' from high school musical, the best song from the second high school musical by far. I thought that it fit them, though I was forced to keep it as a duet and not include anyone else. The first choice was 'True to your heart' by Mulan, but the lyrics showed it was 3 pages long, and with nothing happening in-between the lyrics, I though it would be too boring.

So, for the final time this story, please read, review and enjoy.


End file.
